The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a household flour with improved baking properties.
If one observes the spectrum of baking goods made by the housewife, then it is apparent that for the most part only cakes, such as for example Madiera and sponge cakes as well as short-crust pastry are made. The number of yeast-leavened doughs is relatively small. The cause of this lies in the insufficient sureness of success for the housewife. With cakes for example, baking powder, a chemical leavening agent is used with a high sureness of success. With yeast-leavened doughs the yeast produces alcohol and CO.sub.2 for loosening the dough, wherein the housewife has much less sureness of success, since the baking experience of the older housewife generations have not been transmitted to the younger generations to a sufficient degree. Thus the yeast doughs are much less successful than the cake or short-crust doughs. In the course of the decades a corresponding barrier has been built up. As alternatives cake or yeast dough ready mixtures have been offered.
By way of the improvement in the field of grinding by use of glutinous wheat or by special grinding passages an improvement has been sought sought to be made. A successful breakthrough was not made. Differing harvest qualities with the used types of wheat additionally have an effect on the uniniformity of the quality of the housewive's flour. The level of the so-called fermentation tolerance remains middle to low.